


Demon Love

by Faeralyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, sesshomaru x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a demon much like Sesshomaru. You have been traveling with him for about two years now. You've developed strong feelings for the demon lord. He felt the same way about you, though he was too stubborn to admit it. Tonight, you were determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Love

You were a demon much like Sesshomaru. You have been traveling with him for about two years now. You've developed strong feelings for the demon lord. He felt the same way about you, though he was too stubborn to admit it. Tonight, you were determined to change that.

Rin and Jaken had already fallen asleep. They were a good distance away from you and Sesshomaru. Which was perfect. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree sleeping. However, you knew he wasn't fully asleep and you began to make your way over to him. You sat down on his lap. His waist between both of your legs. He knew it was you because of your sent and his eyes slowly opened. You smiled slightly and stared into those beautiful golden eyes for a moment before leaning forward.

"Why don't you just admit you love me?" you whispered as you ran your tongue along the shell of his ear. He remained silent as you trailed soft kisses on his jawline and down his neck. Once you got to his sweet spot he groaned. You smirked against his skin and bit down and sunk your fangs into the delicate skin. Marking him as your mate. That's when he lost it. He grabbed your sides roughly and you pulled away. The two of you began to makeout as you were boh stripped of your clothes.

He kissed your neck, marking you as well. You dug your claws into his back. He kissed your collar bone and made his way down to your breasts. Your head lolled back and you released a moan. He laid you down in the grass and hovered above you. His eyes studied your body, admiring every curve and every scar that decorated your gorgeous pale skin. "You're so beautiful." He looked at you. He no longer had that cold stare. His eyes held emotion and want. Only you could satisfy his hunger.

He mischievously let his hands explore your sides. You looked at him, begging. Your piercing red eyes gleaming at him in the dark of the night. He had never been more breathless and vulnerable by beauty. Need slammed into him and he pounced on you, kissing your lips. He lowered himself down to the center of your thighs. You gasped feeling his hot breath on your core. You moaned as he teasing placed a brief touch over your clit. You arched your back as his skillful hands continued to tease you. Your reaction turned him on even more, if that were possible.

"S-sessomaru, d-don't tease me, I-I need you." You cried out. Golden eyes stared back at you. "You're going to have to do better than that." You moaned again. "I want you to fuck me. P-please take me." You said as sweetly as possible Its true meaning was clear. A smug smirk spread across the lords face as he thrust deep into you.

You gasped as he pounded into you. Waves of pleasure were sent through both of your bodies. You clawed at his back leaving deep scratches. "Oh god! Don't stop..please faster!" you moaned. You cried urged him on and he did as he was told.

"Say my name." He growled in need as he slammed into you "Sesshomaru!" you screamed. Hearing you call out his name in such need and want drove him crazy.

The rhythm of your hips matched perfectly and you were both sent over the edge. pulling out he collapsed on the ground next to you. After you caught your breath. You turned your head towards him and gave him a cocky smirk. "I knew you loved me." He glared at you but didn't protest. You smuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
